Terminal (map)
thumb|The Map of Terminal. The Map Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is based off of the campaign mission No Russian. In this map, the airport terminal is full of luggage, bars, and small shops. The outside area of the map where planes and cargo are stationed is accessible as well. The various shops, security checkpoints and barracades make the map a very maze-like area. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are several overhead windows that should be avoided. Be very careful when placing care packages. This level has many obstructions. Also remember that if a care package lands on glass, if you break the glass then the care package will fall through. Terminal is also a Special Ops level. Trivia * Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies. * The suitcases on the ground inside the terminal can be shot open and contains a variety of different clothes. * On the Rangers' Team Deathmatch starting spawn areas, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons.You can also use your throwing knife to make them go off by standing back and throwing your knife through the metal detector. * In the cosmetics store, inside one of the glass cases nearest to the door, there are four Teddy bears sitting in a row. * In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. * Like in its Campaign counterpart "No Russian", there is a Burger Town where the player can jump over the counter and use it for cover. * In a possible reference to the movie store area in the level Chinatown, there are movie posters in different places in the airport with the Infinity Ward team posed as though they were Hollywood stars. * In the middle of the map outside near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that say "IW International Airport". * If you go into spectator mode and jump over the small barrier on the second floor there are more shops that are visible, in one of these shops with posters of bottles of wine is two unknown Call of Duty Xbox game cases with Captain Price on the front cover, and the back cover is the same from Call of Duty 4's case. * The luggage containers outside show images of a Southwest Airlines 737-700, which is odd due to the fact that this map is located in Russia. *Windows on the ceiling will break to allow a Care Package into the airport if one is dropped onto them. A Predator Missile can plow right through these windows, and Helicopters and Harriers will shoot through them. *If you look at any police car, you will see that it has an American flag on it, even though the level is in Moscow, Russia. No FSB vehicles are present, either. *Near the Army Rangers spot you can find a Food Court that have Taco To Go and a Burger Town, seen in the mission Wolverines! *If you press action to any of the soda machines they will pop out a can. *Russian folk music can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *There are copies of "Hamlet", "the Winter's Tale", "The Sign of Four", "1601", "Little Dorrit", "Oliver Twist", "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and "The Wizard of Oz" in the bookstore. *There is a teddy bear outside of the map next to a blood trail. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz,there are large paper planes hanging,but no ropes or chains are seen holding them. *If you look at the Departure Flight list,you will see that a flight to Paris was boarding and the rest is delayed,this probably means that this flight was boarding (and that the terrorist attack was between 11:20am and 11:50am) while Makarov and his men initiated the terrorist attack on the mission No Russian. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there is a bar. If the player looks closely at one of the bottles, it can be identified as Chardonnay, which is a type of wine. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *There is a poster for the movie Vengeance which is about 2 of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (Soap and Price) that were double crossed and left for dead. *Some of the commercial aircraft featured in this level are the TU-154(the one which is accessible), 747-400 and MD-11. *If you shoot or knife the cash register you will see flying US dollars, even though the Terminal is in Russia. Strategies *At the back of the accessible plane, there is a place where you can get a view of the ladder below and the rest of the fuselage/cockpit, good practice during free for all. Be wary though, there are some explosive barrels here first. *There is also a very dark room behind the ladder, where it is very difficult to spot players. Approaching the airplane from the back is usually the safest route. *The ladder inside the Terminal building leads to a rooftop which has a good view of the rest of the map (if you stay inside you can see a fair bit of the terminal building, outside you can see another portion of the terminal and the tarmac/plane), ideal for domination or general sniping. *The area behind the metal detectors is a dead end; it is possible to ambush players who simply run past this area. *The windowed corridor is easily one of the deadliest areas on the map. Sentry guns are frequently placed either at one entrance, or on top of the roof, to guard the area. *If the enemy controls the outdoor area and you wish to deploy a care package, it is possible to drop on indoors from the overhead windows. still, it requires careful aim as the package may land on the roof (it has even been known to bounce up and land on an inaccessable support or shop roof). *Be careful of enemy air support. The windows above you can be smashed, meaning anything can come through them. When an AC-130 comes try and get away from all skylights. A good place to hide is the locker in the burger town stall. {| border="0" class="toccolours collapsible" style="margin: 1em auto;text-align:left; font-size:84%;" |----- ! colspan="3" style="background: #9DB36B; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;" | Special Ops Levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |----- | style="background: #9DB36B; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;" | Alpha | colspan="2" style="background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px;" | The Pit · Sniper Fi · O Cristo Redentor · Evasion · Suspension |----- | style="background: #9DB36B; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;" | Bravo | colspan="2" style="background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px;" | Overwatch · Body Count · Bomb Squad · Race · Big Brother |----- | style="background: #9DB36B; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;" | Charlie | colspan="2" style="background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px;" | Hidden · Breach & Clear · Time Trial · Homeland Security · Snatch & Grab |----- | style="background: #9DB36B; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;" | Delta | colspan="2" style="background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px;" | Wardriving · Wreckage · Acceptable Losses · Terminal · Estate Takedown |----- | style="background: #9DB36B; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;" | Echo | colspan="2" style="background: #FFFFFF; padding: 0px 5px;" | Wetwork · High Explosive · Armor Piercing Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer